


A Love Not as Invisible as one Thought

by ChelsaRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaRegal/pseuds/ChelsaRegal
Summary: A fluffy text-convo between our favorite ladies! Or the one where Emma is invisible and goes to Regina for help.





	A Love Not as Invisible as one Thought

Emma: Remember that book report the kid had to do by today?

Regina: Of course. I'm the one that told you about it last week. The one that YOU were supposed to help him complete yesterday?

Emma: Rrright, um.... that's the one.

Emma: Which book was he supposed to read again? 

Regina: I can't believe you. 

Emma: Hey, it's not my fault you distracted us.

Regina: And what did I do exactly?

Emma: I'm picturing u smirking right now. 

Emma: You're smirking, aren't you?

Regina: That's for me to know. 

Regina: Besides, what did I do that was so distracting? 

Emma: Well.... ummm... ok. So, u made us that kick-ass lasagna. 

Regina: Which I only made because I assumed the book report was complete. So much for trusting you two. 

Emma: Hey! I'm trustworthy!

Regina: Of course you are dear. And so is a grilled cheese from Granny's. 

Emma: Mmm....melty cheese.

Emma:  See! Stop distracting me with food! 

Regina: One. Track. Mind

Regina: Besides feed you both. Did I doo anything else. Your excuses are weak at best. 

Emma: ...

Regina: *Do* not doo. 

Emma: Bahahaha. Classic. 

Regina: Be quiet. I know where you sleep. 

Emma: You should've seen your face, Madam Mayor of Perfection!

Emma: Oops. 

Regina: Where are you? Do I even want to know? But wait, I think I would rather insult you in person. Do tell.

Emma: I may have, accidentally, made myself invisible. 

Emma: I also do not know how to reverse it. 

Regina: Explain. And where are you, I repeat. 

Emma: I did it for Henry?

Regina: I should've known. Must you always stoop to a child's level Miss Swan?

Emma: Hey! I am appalled. If you could see my face right now u would know this! A child's level? Come on, Regina, give me a bit more credit than that. 

Regina: I'll try. 

Emma: Stop with the smirk, lady. 

Regina: Fine. What happened? 

Emma: I admit... I forgot about Henry's report and tried to sneak it into his backpack during school. 

Regina: And you thought something you wrote yourself would even halfway resemble the literary genious that is our son's work? 

Emma: Hey! I'm seriously regretting becoming your friend. 

Emma: Wait. We ARE friends right? I mean... we're def friendly. Right?

Emma: Um... friends like you cook me dinner when Henry is at a sleepover. Oh! You also let me sleep in the guest room that time we got drunk. 

Emma: You make a mean breakfast, Regina. 

Emma: I mean... It's not like we have many other choices in town right?

Emma: Regina ? 

Emma: Oh God! Stop smirking! Help me out here! 

Regina: Yes. I would consider you my friend, Emma. My closest one at that. Now, where are you?

Emma: That was just mean. And I don't think I want to tell u now. 

Regina: Fine by me. 

Regina: It's not like I care anyway. 

Regina: Emma?

Regina: Emma, I'm sorry. You know I care for you. 

Regina: About you. I care about you. What are you doing to me today? 

Emma: That's what you get, rude. 

Emma: I care about you too, Gina. 

Regina: No. 

Emma: What is it Gina? 

Regina: That's not my name. 

Emma: What are you a Ting Ting?

Regina: Dare I ask?

Emma: The band, Ting Tings...It was a hit song... nevermind I keep forgetting ur like 65. Not important.

Regina: Watch it or you will forever be banned from my distracting meals, Miss Swan. 

Emma: Nooo! Not the lasagna! Ok. OK!... so back on topic. 

Regina: Finally.

Emma: So I found a spell that made me invisible.

Regina: Did you steal from me?

Emma: Hey! I don't like your accusing tone. And I've stolen from lesser than you. 

Regina: Are you trying to make me proud? It's not working. 

Emma: Aaanyway... so now I'm invisible and the school-sneaking didn't work. 

Regina: Should I be expecting parents at my office? Or should I warn Archie that freaked out children will be swarming his? 

Emma: It's even worse. 

Regina: I've burned whole villages,  but ok, shoot. 

Emma: I was walking down the school hallway. Tiptoeing. Trying to be sneaky ya know? 

Regina: I know, Princess Clumsy. I know.

Emma: Honestly, Regina! Be a friend! 

Regina: Fine. What was so bad?

Emma: As I walked by a classroom. Someone rushed out and ran into me. They plastered to my front and we fell down. 

Regina: *deep chuckle* Oooh who was it?

Emma: Mary Margaret. *shudders*

Regina: Ok. So she ran into you. Couldn't you just let her know it was you? 

Emma: Did I mention that I'm naked?

Regina: *full body laughter*

Emma: You know that I can see you right?. 

Emma: Like, it's not THAT funny. 

Emma: If I wore clothes people could still see them.

Emma: Ok. Regina, stop. It's been like 5 minutes already. 

Regina: I cn't sttop. 

Emma: Rude.

Regina: It's soo funny! Like a messed up version of The Proposal! Haha! I wish I could've seen both of your faces. 

Regina: Or you could just let me see yours if you tell me where you are. 

Regina: Emma?

Emma: Sorry. Flashbacks. 

Emma: I see the smirk is back. 

Emma: Would like to see me would u?

Regina: Not particularly. No.

Emma: I also see a beautiful blush spreading down to that ever present straining button. 

Regina: Do you want my help or not? 

Emma: Just letting you know a few of the ways you distract me.

Regina: Emma... Do you want me to say it? 

Regina: Fine. You are quite distracting yourself. 

Emma: Well, just so you know... I've been lounging on the couch in your office for the better part of 2 hours. 

Regina: We've only been texting for 45 minutes though. 

Emma: Did I mention I just like to watch you work? 

Regina: Not today. 

Emma: I find your badass, take no prisoners, Madam Mayor side sexy.

Regina: *drops her phone on the desk*  
"Shut up and get over here already."

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic!   
> * squeals like a guinea pig*  
> To those of you who were brave enough to read...  
> thank you.  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
